Gilbert et Antonio
by Bey0nd
Summary: Gilbert et Antonio sont deux jeunes hommes qui ont grandi à la campagne. Mais un jour, la famille de Gilbert part pour la capitale, laissant Antonio seul... [ Parodie d'une réécriture moderne du conte philosophique "Jeannot et Colin" de Voltaire. ]


**Hey bande de gens !**

 **On se retrouve pour un petit texte un peu spécial, puisqu'il s'agit d'un vieux devoir d'école !**

 **En seconde, notre professeur nous avait demander, par binôme, de faire une réécriture moderne du conte philosophique Jeannot et Colin de Voltaire. Avec mon amie ( qu'on va appeler Molly parce que c'est sa chouchoute dans Sherlock ), nous avons donc écrit une version modernisée de ce conte et ça nous avait bien fait rire.**

 **Et voilà qu'il y a quelques jours, je suis retombée sur le fichier OpenOffice de ce devoir, et qu'en le relisant j'ai eu l'idée de remplacer quelques mots pour en faire une parodie Hetalia. ( en fait j'ai juste remplacé les noms. )**

 **Voilà voilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

 **P.S : Spéciale dédicace donc à ma p'tite Molly chérie. En souvenir des barres qu'on s'est tapé en écrivant ce... TRNI ( Texte Radioactif Non Identifié ) xD**

* * *

 _ **P**_ lusieurs personnes dignes de foi ont vu Gilbert et Antonio sur la place du petit village de Migé, dans l'Yonne, célèbre dans tout l'univers pour son bar PMU et son nombre de petits commerces fermés. Gilbert était le fils d'un céréalier renommé pour la qualité de son blé. Antonio, quant à lui, devait le jour à un brave épicier, touché par la crise économique, et ayant dû hypothéquer sa boutique.

 _ **M**_ algré leurs conditions différentes, Gilbert et Antonio étaient ensemble comme deux veaux dans un pré: ils gambadaient joyeusement, broutant avec délice les plaisirs de la vie. Les deux amis nageaient dans le bonheur le plus complet lorsqu'un jour, le facteur apporta une lettre à Gilbert, qui, dès lors, changea totalement d'attitude: il n'étudia plus, se regardait sans cesse dans le miroir, et méprisait tout le monde. Puis, peu de temps après, alors qu'Antonio se rendait chez son ami, il vit avec surprise une superbe limousine noire aux vitres teintées et aux jantes chromées garée sur une place réservée aux handicapés jouxtant la maison de Gilbert. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit faisant surgir Gilbert et sa famille au grand complet.

 _ **U**_ n chauffeur jaillit de la voiture pour leur ouvrir la portière. Gilbert, avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture, fit un signe désinvolte de la main à Antonio, resté figé sur place. La limousine s'éloignait déjà, laissant derrière elle Antonio en pleurs.

 _ **L**_ es lecteurs qui aiment à s'instruire doivent savoir que le père de Gilbert avait acquis assez rapidement des biens immenses dans les affaires. Vous demandez comment on fait ces grandes fortunes ? Le père de Gilbert produisait un blé d'une réputation telle que la firme Nestlé s'y intéressa et lui acheta ses services à prix d'or. Il s'enrichit tant qu'il décida d'emmener toute sa petite famille à Paris, en achetant un loft luxueux, rue Montaigne.

 _ **A**_ ntonio, toujours tendre, écrivit une lettre complimentant son ancien camarade et lui souhaitant un bon avenir dans _la magnifique_ -mais polluée- _Ville aux Mille Lumières_. Il n'obtint pas de réponse et en fut malade de douleur.

 _ **L**_ es parents de Gilbert voulurent que leur fils fasse des études. Le père et la mère inscrivirent d'abord Gilbert dans une faculté de Droit. Mais l'un de leurs amis, un écrivaillon qui se disait philosophe, Roméo Vargas, leur fit part de son opinion.

« Madame, Monsieur, à quoi sert le Droit ? A rien. Voyons, que font les étudiants en Droit ? Ils travaillent pour rater leurs examens. Ce sont des bêtes de labeur, ils ne sortent pas, ne rient pas, sont d'un sérieux, d'un ennui... Non, non, croyez-moi, si vous voulez enterrer votre fils, c'est le lieu rêvé ! Et puis, que fera-t-il ensuite ? Huissier ? Ridicule ! Ou pire, chômeur ! Il n'y a aucun débouché en faculté de Droit ! »

 _ **L**_ es parents, impressionnés par un tel discours passionné, furent entièrement de cet avis. Et il en fut ainsi de toutes les matières:

« Les mathématiques ?

_ Aucun sens des réalités !

_ La philosophie ?

_ Il faut des prédispositions que votre fils n'a pas !

_ Les lettres ?

_On peut écrire sans faire d'études, regardez moi !

_ L'Histoire ?

_ Pour que Gilbert ne se rase plus, s'achète un attaché-case et une veste moutarde ?!

_ La Géographie ?

_ Cela change tout le temps !

_ Les langues ?

_ Nous sommes français, cela n'a donc aucun intérêt !

_ Le latin ?

_ Gilbert veut-il être pape ?!

_ Le grec ancien ?

_ Sans commentaires !

_ La Physique ?

_ Mon Dieu, le physique !

_ La Chimie ?

_ Gilbert veut apprendre comment manier le nucléaire ?

_ Les sciences naturelles ?

_ Enfin, qu'il fasse un herbier, c'est équivalent ! »

 _ **F**_ inalement, et comme les parents de Gilbert découvrirent un grand sens artistique chez Gilbert, il fut décidé que le jeune homme étudierait l'Art Contemporain.

 _ **U**_ n jour, alors que Gilbert faisait du shopping sur les Champs Élysées, un homme l'accosta. C'était un recruteur du nom d'Arthur Kirkland. Il lui parla du métier de mannequin pour lequel, d'après lui, le jeune homme avait des prédispositions, et complimenta son déhanché. Enfin, il lui proposa de venir au prochain casting de Chanel. Et c'est ainsi que Gilbert devint mannequin professionnel, puis égérie de la marque. Il faisait la bise au célèbre couturier Francis Bonnefoy - qui l'appelait "mon chéri" - , prenait la sulfureuse chanteuse Elizaveta Edervary par la taille et plaisantait avec son grand ami l'acteur Matthew Williams. Il portait entre autre des vestes emplumées, des chapeaux cloutés, des traines de soie _immitation pétrole_ \- ou sac poubelle en langage courant - , des vestes moulantes et des chaussures compensées. Ses photos étaient dans tous les magazines "people".

 _ **L**_ a nièce de Poutine, Svitlana Braginski leur voisine, qui n'avait qu'une fortune médiocre car son ex-mari, Toris Laurinaitis, avait tout dépensé en boissons et en jeux, voulut bien se résoudre à mettre en sûreté les grands biens des parents de Gilbert, en épousant ce dernier. Elle lui parla, lui fit comprendre qu'il l'intéressait et se laissa aimer. Elle flatta le fils ainsi que les parents, et devint la meilleure amie du père et de la mère. Le jeune homme fit sa déclaration et la jeune femme accepta. Le mariage, rendu public, déclencha une foule de compliments et l'on s'activa pour le préparer au plus vite.

 _ **G**_ ilbert était un matin aux pieds de sa charmante fiancée lorsqu'un employé de sa maison arriva, essoufflé.

« Monsieur, les huissiers vident la maison, tout est saisi par les créanciers, les domestiques ont fui et moi-même je viens de demander ma démission, en me dépêchant pour avoir mon salaire !

_ Quoi ?! s'écria Gilbert.

_ Tu devrais aller voir mon amour ! dit la jeune femme. »

 _ **L**_ e jeune homme s'élança vers sa maison mais lorsqu'il arriva,il était déjà trop tard. Ses parents étaient en prison. Il fut prit de désespoir mais songea à sa fiancée.

« Elle m'aime, se dit-il, elle est généreuse, alors elle m'aidera ! » Il retourna chez sa promise, et la retrouva aux bras d'un jeune aviateur Américain, chef d'escadron et fort aimable.

« Mon chéri, que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais retourner auprès de tes parents !

_ Je suis au courant de vos malheurs, et je serais heureux de vous trouver une place dans l'armée de Terre si vous le voulez, ajouta le jeune gradé. »

 _ **G**_ ilbert, stupéfait et le coeur brisé, s'enfuit. Il alla chercher de l'aide auprès de l'écrivain qui s'excusa de ne pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider, mais lui fit par de sa compassion: « Si seulement vous aviez fait des études de Droit, vous auriez pû défendre vos intérêts ou trouver un bon avocat, mais vous n'avez même plus d'argent pour vous en payer un.. » Le jeune homme fut ainsi reçu chez tous les amis de sa famille, et appris à mieux connaître le monde en une demi-journée que dans le reste de sa vie.

 _ **C**_ omme il était plongé dans le désespoir, il vit avancer un vieux tracteur, espèce de tacot cabossé branlant. Il y vit, sur le siège conducteur, un jeune homme en jogging et survêtement qui respirait la douceur et la gaieté. Sa petite femme brune, était cahotée à côté de lui et semblait fort mécontente. Le tracteur roulant lentement, le voyageur eut tout le temps de contempler le jeune mannequin. « Et mon Dieu, c'est y pas là Gilbert ? »

 _ **L**_ 'homme ne fait qu'un saut, et court embrasser son ancien camarade. Gilbert reconnut Antonio ; la honte et les pleurs couvrirent son visage. Antonio écouta Gilbert lui narrer son histoire, lui pardonna, lui présenta sa femme Chiara et l'invita à dîner. Il conta à Gilbert son mariage avec la jeune femme, comment il s'était enrichi en récupérant le bar PMU de leur petit village natal et comment il l'avait restauré, rénové et amélioré. Enfin il lui expliqua qu'il montait à Paris pour assister au congrès des gérants de bars PMU. Puis, après maintes embrassades, il proposa à Gilbert de s'associer à lui. Celui-ci n'osait pas accepter mais céda sous l'enthousiasme d'Antonio.

 _ **I**_ ls rentrèrent au pays, firent fructifier leur bar PMU, restèrent simples, et Gilbert connut le bonheur ultime en épousant le frère d'Antonio, Roderich.

 **~ FIN ~**


End file.
